Not My Mother's Story
by TwilightJac1
Summary: Lots of years pass and the Cullens are back in Forks.Nessie and Jake are married and they have a baby girl.This is the story of Skyla Black the first and only human/vampire/werewolf being.Summary is bad but check out the first chapters to see if you like.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Before I start I would like to dedicate this whole story to my best friend. Thanks for the idea you're the best! Also for those who have been reading my other stories don't get mad at me. I just needed to get this story up because I've had this idea since near the beginning of last year. I feel I have every right to post this. A fair warning my updating is going to be slow because of school.  
**_Disclaimer: I will never own Twilight. Sad but true. This goes for the whole story._

Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Skyla Alida Black the only child of Jacob Black and Reneesme Carlie Cullen Black. My grandparents are Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, Isabella (Bella) Marie Swan Cullen, and Billy Black. I have wavy black hair, brown eyes, and pale tan skin. I'm thirteen years old.

My mom is one of the few vampires that are also half human and when she was born she attracted lots of attention. But this is **my** story **not** my mother's. From my mom I'm part vampire (reason my skin is pale) and part human, but now add the fact my dad is a werewolf (well shape shifter but I like to say werewolf better). All this makes me part human, vampire, and werewolf.

I'm the first and only member of my kind. Because both my parents are somewhat human I grow at a human pace unlike Mom. I get my blood part of my diet from my mom and I get my food part of my diet from my dad (he's why I have tan skin). I get my super strength, speed, and mental abilities from both of them. I'll get to my awesome mind later.

For right now we are going to go back in time to where my story begins. Let's go to when my family found out I was on my way.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Jake, my blood test results are here." Nessie said opening the envelope. She had been strangely sick for the past few days and went to the doctor. She pulled out the papers and read them carefully three times before she was sure she had read them right. Shocked she dropped the papers her mouth falling open.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked concerned. "Ness, what's wrong?" He asked again when she didn't answer. She just stared. Jake picked up the papers and read them himself. He had a reaction similar to Nessie's.

"I'm pregnant, but how? Never mind I know how but with what?" Reneesme walked over to the couch and sat down Jake flopping down next to her. "From what everyone told me and from what I remember when I was born, I would have killed Mom had it not been for Dad ready with his venom." Nessie covered her face with her hands resting her elbows on her legs head shaking back and forth slowly. Jake wrapped her in a hug pulling her on his lap.

"Ness, don't worry. I shouldn't have said that."

"You're right you shouldn't have. How can I not worry? I have no idea what's growing inside me and I'm not going to give it up. What are we going to do?" Reneesme looked into Jacob's eyes for the answer and found only love for her.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're going to move back in with the Cullens so Carlisle can watch over you. If anything goes too wrong there's isn't going to be any choice, the baby will have to go because I'm not losing you."

"God, I love you." Nessie said hugging Jake.

"I love you, too." Jake replied lovingly kissing her.

A few hours later Jake and Ness pulled up in front of the Cullens' house. "Let's leave our bags in the car for right now." Jake said getting out then helping Nessie out. Being around Edward for so long he picked up some of his traits. All of the Cullens were waiting out on the porch having most likely heard the car approaching. Alice ran down from the porch and gave Nessie a hug before leading them into the house.

Edward followed his daughter into the living room where she sat down with Jake. Edward tried reading their minds but got back quotes from some book and steps on how to take out an engine. Something was amiss.

"What's going on?" Edward asked sitting across from them. Nessie took a deep breath.

"Well, I've been sick for the last week and decided to go to the doctor. I couldn't go to you Carlisle because you were still at that conference thing so I went to the doctor in La Push, you know the one who knows about us. I got the results from my blood test today." Nessie started.

"What did it say?" Bella asked.

"It, um, said that, well...I'm pregnant." Reneesme mumbled knowing they could hear her loud and clear. Edward froze and Jacob tensed waiting for the attack. Then just as Jake suspected Edward lunged at him. Jacob cleared the back of the couch before Edward hit him.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Edward yelled smashing Jacob into the wall.

"Dad, stop it! Don't just stand there!" Reneesme shouted. Emmett and Jasper each grabbed one of Edward's arms and pulled him back. Nessie ran over to Jake and helped him up. "Are you ok?" She asked. Everyone was saying or doing something making it hard to hear anyone.

"**EVERYONE CALM DOWN NOW!**" Esme shouted over everyone causing them to cringe at the volume. Everyone turned toward her deadly quiet. "Jacob and Reneesme are married they have every right to have sex. The only reason we should be worried or anything but happy is because we don't know how the pregnancy will turn out." Esme said in a calm voice.

"Esme is right, and I say Nessie and Jake should move back in so I can keep a very close watch on the progress." Carlisle said.

"Our bags are outside in the car. I'll be right back with them." Jacob said leaving.

_End Flashback

* * *

_

Mom says that I wasn't a real problem, that I only caused her to get really fat. Grandpa Carlisle (well actually Great Grandpa Carlisle) said it was like any other human pregnancy. Mom was lucky I guess.

As a baby my family realized how different I was. At first I drank the milk Mom gave me, but when I turned one I only drank it sometimes. Grandpa Carlisle noticed and brought me some blood from the hospital to see if I would drink it, I did. When I turned two I started walking (and racing), Grandpa Edward could barley beat me when we raced. I say it was because I was still learning how to walk without falling. Don't even get me started about how I needed new toys frequently.

Because Dad's a werewolf he shares something like one brain with all his pack members, but they need to be phased for that to happen. Being part werewolf I can do something like that, but the vampire side of me enhanced it. I can talk with my mind to anyone no matter who or what they are whenever I want to. However, this ability is strongest with Dad.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading you lovely readers. Please review. I love hearing what people think of my stories. I don't care if they are hate reviews, but if you don't like don't feel the need to keep reading. Just go find a story you like.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed you made me feel all fuzzy inside. I do get reviews even if you're not a member of fanfic. Just so you know. Also the paragraph from _Blood Promise _is not mine that belongs to Richelle Mead. I would like to give a shout out to my first reviewer **Vanessa123**,** **you rock! To the other nine reviewers you rock too.  
**

Chapter 2

I've been home-schooled since before I can remember, though, I did go to kindergarten once but it didn't work out. In that one day, I did, however, meet my best friend, to this day, Linden Sullivan.

* * *

_Flashback_

Everyone said 'bye' to Skyla as she was walked into her classroom by Ms. Warner. "Bye! See ya after school!" Skyla said waving.

"Why don't you find your seat and then I'll tell you where your backpack goes." Ms. Warner said before walking out the door. Skyla walked around the brightly colored room looking for her name taped somewhere on one of the tables. Five minutes later and not seeing her name Skyla walked to the back of the room and sat in a light blue bean-bag chair.

"Can't find your seat?" A girl asked. She had hazel eyes, brown hair, and tan skin (this told Skyla she was from La Push). The girl put down _Cat In The Hat_ and looked at Skyla.

"No, did you?" Skyla asked.

"Why would I be back here if I had found my seat?"

"Right. I'm Skyla."

"Linden. I guess it's nice to meet you."

"You remind me of my dad. He's always using, what did he call it, oh yeah, sarcasm too."

"You know what, Skyla, you aren't half bad." Linden stated going back to reading. Skyla got out her own book, _Hop on Pop_ and started reading. Though Skyla had been reading for years she still liked the classics. The two girls sat and read in silence until Ms. Warner noticed them in the back.

"What are you two doing back here?" She asked.

"We couldn't find our seats." Linden answered not looking up from her second book. The teacher frowned and looked at her seating chart. Frowning even more she looked at her student roster then at her attendance sheet.

"That's strange you're not on my roster but you're on my attendance sheet. You two just sit here while I figure this out." The teacher contemplated before leaving. Just then four boys walked up to them.

"Why are you sitting here? One of the rules is that we have to be in our seats. You aren't above the rules." The leader of the group said.

"We couldn't find our seats, Officer." Linden said both girls putting down her book.

"Having fun looking at the pretty pictures?" The boys behind him laughed. "A book is better if you can read it."

"I know didn't just say that we didn't know how to read." Skyla said standing up and getting up in the kids face. "What's your name anyway?"

"I'm Jalen. This is Tom, Alex, and Rahmir." Jalen said pointing to each boy as he said their name.

"You can't even read your own name." Linden said.

"Can to! I've been reading since I was four and I'm turning six next month."

"So, I've been reading since I was two." Skyla said not lying. "Watch this." Skyla went over to the teacher's desk and got her book _Blood Promise_. She opened to a random page and began to read. "'Her cell phone number was added at the bottom, and I couldn't help but smile. Since we'd ridden to Baia with Abe and his guardians, Sydney had had to leave the car behind, which had traumatized her almost as much as the Strigoi. I hoped the Alchemists would let her keep it. I shook my head, amused in spite of her warnings about Abe. The Red Hurricane.'"

"You set that up!" Jalen cried tears pooling in his eyes.

"Ahh, the baby's going to cry!" Linden said giving Skyla a high-five.

"Shut up." Jalen sniffed causing the girls to laugh harder. "Shut up or I'm gonna hit you."

"Oh, baby's playing tough." Both girls cooed. Jalen fed up with them punched Linden causing her to fall to the ground. Skyla gasped and glared at Jalen.

"I told you now say sorry." Jalen ordered.

"You're going to be the one saying sorry when I'm through with you!" Skyla growled through her teeth slowly stalking towards him.

"I'm so scared!" Jalen pretended to shake. At that Skyla punched him in the nose breaking it and sent him flying backwards into the wall. Skyla followed him and started kicking him in the side over and over again.

"Say you're sorry you worthless little punk!" Skyla yelled at him.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" Jalen cried out over and over.

"Good." Skyla left him and went over to Linden who had made her way to a bean-bag chair. The rest of the class who up until then had been watching ran over to Jalen. "Lin, you okay?"

Linden smiled at Skyla. "Of course I am, it's not everyday someone beats the stuffing out of someone for me. Thanks for sticking up for me, Sky."

"No problem, no one hurts my best friend and gets away with it." Skyla replied smiling back and gave Linden a hug.

_End Flashback_

* * *

I was taken out of public school so I could learn to control myself better, but not before Lin asked me about my strength. I made Lin promise to not tell a soul about my secret. Surprisingly she wasn't shocked about vampires and werewolves because it turns out her dad is also a werewolf. Peter Sullivan joined Sam's pack after my father had created his own pack. Rae Sullivan Lin's mom died the summer after Lin turned ten.

Now that's that's over let's get to the real story.

* * *

**A/N: So review because I want to know what I need to improve on. How I miss the days where we still took naps (sigh).  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_2/13/11: Some slight changes have been made to the chapter. Mostly spacing and grammatical._

**A/N: Sorry to those readers that got all excited when they saw that this was updated turns out this chapter hadn't been posted before I left so this is an actual update.**

**I have finally hit that point with all my stories, the one where I can't come up with any other ideas and I fear that I'm not going to finish the story. Don't worry I'm going to work through it but I need your help. PLEASE review and give me ideas on where you want this story to go and give me encouragement. If I get to the point where I just simply cannot continue I will release this story to another author.**

_Disclaimer: It's kind of obvious that I don't own this_

Chapter 3

My radio turned on blasting "Real Wild Child" by Everlife. Groaning I grabbed for the remote on my nightstand knocking down my water bottle in the process. I hit the off button and tried to go back to sleep. Five minutes later something started licking my face. "Ralf, stop it" My two-year-old light brown New Guinea Singing Dog stopped licking me and began nudging my face with his moist nose. "Ok, ok, I'm up." I said to him sitting up in bed. Ralf left happy that I was up. 'You annoy me.' I thought to him getting out of bed.

'Love you.' Ralf thought back. I looked at my digital clock and saw that it was 5:30. Sighing, I got dressed and headed down stairs. I put down Ralf's food (raw meat), and as I got out a box of Cocoa Puffs I linked minds with Linden who was still sleeping.

'Lin, get up you have school.' I thought to her as I ate at the kitchen table.

'Sky, let me sleep. I'm sick.' Lin thought back.

'You're not sick. If you were, I would have noticed before I even tried to wake you up. Now, get your bum butt up.'

'Fine. What's today, Wednesday?'

'No, Friday. Now, get dressed I'll be there in a bit.' I unlinked minds and let Ralf out the back door. 'Remember the rules!' I thought to Ralf. New Guinea Singing Dogs are considered wild animals, and Ralf is like a tamed zoo animal, he's not really safe and he is dangerous. Dad was against keeping him as a pet, but he complied when I proved I could handle Ralf by using my mind power. During the day I let Ralf roam around town so he can embrace his wild side, of course, Ralf knows his boundaries. I ran upstairs and got my backpack from my room. Before I left I linked minds with Mom and Dad.

'See you guys later. Love you!' I thought to their sleeping minds.

'Love you.' They replied back as I shut the door behind me, the winter air biting at my nose. Dad usually doesn't have to get up for work until I leave for school, but he has the day off today. My dad owns his own garage and my mom helps with the business aspect of it.

I walked three blocks and four steps up to the Sullivan's door and before I could knock Lin had opened the door.

"Almost ready." She said holding up her index finger (a sign to say wait) before she ran back upstairs. I sighed and headed to the kitchen. The Sullivans live in a classic two-story brick house. Inside, when you first enter, the stairs leading upstairs are to your left, on the right is the door leading to the living room, and straight ahead, past the stairs, is the kitchen.

"Hey Skyla, short-time-no-see." Mr. Sullivan (or as I call him Peter) joked as I entered. He handed me two water bottles from the fridge before we sat down at the table.

"I know it was like I was just here just last night." I replied playing along. I'm over at the Sullivan's so much that I have my own room and unlimited fridge rights (the same goes for Lin at my house).

"You ready for your second try at public school next week?" He asked. Peter has the same dark brown hair and tan skin as Linden but he has brown eyes. Linden got her hazel eyes from her mom.

"Yeah, but I'm going to miss being home-schooled by the Cullens." Mom and Dad decided that I was ready to go back to public school, so Monday I'll be going to school with Linden in La Push. Also the Cullens decided it was safe for them to enter to public eye of Forks again, so next week Carlisle is going to start working at the hospital and the "kids" are going to school.

"That year Linden spent being home-schooled by them really helped her."

"Yeah." In fifth grade Lin was home-schooled because Rae, her mom, had died and she needed me to help her get through it. By being home-schooled Linden was with me pretty much 24/7. At the end of the year, we had learned so much that if we were put in grades by how much we knew, we would have been in eighth or ninth grade. Lin went back to public school the next year because she finally became a full werewolf, and she didn't want to miss her first year of middle school.

"Ready." Lin announced coming down the stairs.

"See you later, Girls." Peter said getting up to make himself coffee. I joined Lin by the door.

"Bye Dad." "Bye Peter" Lin and I said walking out the front door. Like always, I walked with Lin to her, Monday our, school and then went to the Cullens' house.

"Hey Sky, you're right on time." Aunt Alice said leading me to my first teacher of the day. Aunt Alice has short black hair styled so it spikes out in every direction, and she has the pale skin and topaz eyes that characterize all the Cullens as vampires. Uncle Jasper calls her his little pixie.

I have the best teachers you could imagine for every subject. In the morning, I go to Esme for art class, where Alice helps and teaches me about the art of fashion. Esme, who has blonde hair, is the most motherly woman on the earth she just radiates love and understanding. Jasper is my social studies teacher (for things before Uncle Jasper's time I go to Carlisle); he also has blond hair. Uncle Jasper has the power to manipulate what people are feeling.

It only makes sense that the best musician in the family, Edward, is my music teacher. I can play the piano, guitar, violin, and the flute. Edward has bronze hair like Mom, and he can read people's minds.

Grandma Bella is my English teacher. Ever since she was turned, she has chosen an English major every time she went to college. Bella has wavy brown hair, and she is a mental shield; she can block out all mental attacks except for my Mom's, which does the opposite of what Bella's does. Mom can put the thoughts she wants into a persons mind but she has to be touching them. After English I had lunch.

"I'm going to miss you guys next week." I told them during lunch. I had a peanut butter and honey sandwich and a glass of rabbit blood.

"With how much you know already, you could go to college right now and pass has head of your class." Uncle Emmett said from the couch where he was playing Play Station 3. I grinned.

"How am I supposed to get my blood for lunch?" I asked Alice. I need blood every time I eat because without it I can't get all the nutrients I need from human food.

"Don't worry, I'll be packing your lunch everyday." Aunt Alice assured.

After lunch is math class, Aunt Rosalie is my teacher because she is really good with numbers. Rosalie looks like a classic super model with the blonde hair, long legs, and a figure every female would die to have. My favorite class is PEE, physical education with Emmett; I think he did that on purpose. The best way to describe Emmett is a giant teddy bear.

I then switch over to world languages. I can speak Spanish, Italian, French, and, of course, English. My favorite would have to be Italian. Everyone teaches me world languages. The last class is science and Grandpa Carlisle teaches that to me. Carlisle is the main father figure in the family he is also the oldest. My second favorite class is science.

After school I ran to La Push to walk home with Lin. When I got there Lin was walking out with one of her friends. She spotted me and waved me over.

"Hi." I said stopping in front of them.

"Skyla, this is my friend Carson. Carson, this is my best friend, since forevea, Skyla." Lin introduced us. Carson was about three inches taller than my five foot three frame with long black hair, which was in a ponytail, and shining black eyes. He had the tan skin that all natives of La Push have. He was what I would imagine Dad looked like when he was my age.

"Hi, so you're the Skyla I've been hearing Lin talk about all week?" Carson asked shaking my hand. "With how much she told me about you I feel like I've known you for at least five years."

"I guess so." I replied looking at Lin with a raised eyebrow. She just shrugged. She's not getting off that easy.

"Why haven't I seen you around before?"

"I'm home-schooled, well, at least until Monday."

"Why? What's happening Monday?"

"I start going to school here."

"Oh, that's right, Lin just told me that. I'll see you around, then. Bye Lin." Carson said before running off to a group of guys about to leave. I turned around giving Lin a questioning look. We started walking to my house.

"Well?"

"I wanted you to have more than just me as your friend when you started. See, this way you aren't as new as would have been had you not met him." Lin said answering my silent question.

"How does that work out?" I asked confused.

"Well, those guys that Carson left with saw you talking to him. They haven't seen you before, thus, they will ask Carson who you are. Carson will tell them and, since Carson knows about you, the whole seventh grade will know who you are by Monday." I just looked at her. "Carson is the most popular boy in the seventh grade, anyone who he likes the whole class likes." Linden explained with a sigh. She offered me a chocolate from her backpack.

"Oh, now it makes since. Does the fact that you guys are friends make you popular?" I asked unwrapping the chocolate.

"No, I'm popular in my own way." Lin said somewhat smug.

"Does this popularity include you insulting everyone you have ever met?" I gave her a knowing look.

"Why yes it does." Of course it does. We walked in silence the rest of the way to my house. At home Lin and I took off our coats and hung them up in the closet next to the door. My house is the same as Linden's, brick and two-story.

We spent the rest of the day hanging out and watching TV. When it was time for bed Lin called Peter telling him she was staying over and I brought Ralf in the house. That night as I lie in bed I thought about my first day of school to come.

**Monday~~~~**

Dad woke me up with a soft whisper in my ear. "Skyla, Sky honey, come on, time to get up." I looked up at huge frame towering over me. I must have been deaf not to have heard him coming.

"Go away." I groaned rolling over.

"Come on Sky, your mom's making pancakes." He smiled on the last word. With the mentioning of pancakes, I jumped out of bed and threw on a shirt and converses to match with my favorite jeans. By the time I was ready, Dad had already left and jumped into the shower. I could hear him singing "I'm Walking on Sunshine" walking downstairs.

When I entered the kitchen Mom wrapped me in a hug so tight that I could smell the scent of pancakes and her jasmine shampoo in her curly, bronze colored hair. When she let me go, I jumped into my seat at the kitchen table, and I started eating my honey-covered pancakes with my hands like a barbarian.

"Skyla, use a fork." Mom scolded me.

"Can I use a spoon instead?" I asked.

Mom sighed. "Yes, as long as it's not your hands." I got up and as I washed my sticky hands in the sink I splashed my hands around making water fly to the wall before grabbing a spoon. I try to eat everything with a spoon just because it's possible, and I like to bug Mom. When I was almost done with my pancakes I linked minds with Linden.

'You know the drill. Get up. Today I go to school with you!' I thought to Lin.

'I can't believe I forgot! Getting up now.' Lin thought. I unlinked minds with her just as the Cullens walked in the back door.

"Hey." I said as I put my plate and spoon in the sink. Mom handed me my blood and gave Edward and Bella a hug. Dad trucked down stairs as I downed the glass and put it in the sink.

"'Sup In-laws?" Dad said grabbing his own pancakes.

"We came over to give Sky her lunch and wish her good luck." Alice said before handing me my light blue lunch box. "The blood is in the chocolates in the front pocket eat all of them right before lunch. The regular chocolates are in there with your lunch."

"Got it." I said putting my lunch in my backpack, which was by the entrance to the kitchen.

"Come give your uncle a hug." Emmett said pulling me into a bear hug. "Knock 'em out, Sky, but not really." I laughed and hit his arm playfully when he put me down. I hugged everyone before leaving out the front door with Ralf on my heel.

* * *

**_A/N: Please review I have the next chapter halfway done._**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this is Skyla's first day of school (part two). Hopefully she can stay this time. Let's watch, Ladies and Gentlemen.**

Chapter 4

Linden and I walked onto La Push Middle's campus and headed to the main office. The lady at the desk looked up when we walked in.

"How may I help you two ladies?" She asked.

"I'm new here and I was wondering, where do I get my schedule?" I asked.

"Oh you must be Skyla, your homeroom teacher will give you your schedule. You're in the same homeroom as Miss Sullivan." She said looking at the computer.

"Ok thanks." Lin and I walked out of the office. "Yes!" I said giving Lin a high-five.

I followed Linden up the seventh grade stairs and to Mrs. Booker's classroom. "Hello Linden. You must be Skyla." Mrs. Booker said.

"Yes. How did you know?" I asked.

"Well, I've been expecting a new student for a while and Linden was…" She trailed off looking over my shoulder. I turned around and saw Lin opening her locker.

"You've been expecting a new student and Lin has been constantly talking about me for at least week. Also Lin was doing this while you talking." I said making a cutting motion with my hand in front of my throat.

"You're good."

"I just know my BFF." I stated glancing at a whistling Linden. After getting my school planner and locker number and combination, I handed my schedule to Lin while opening my locker, which was under hers.

"We have algebra, geography, and earth science together." She reported leading me into the classroom.

"Do you know anyone that has my other classes with me?" I asked sitting at a desk.

"Of course I do, I know everyone in the seventh grade." I gave Lin a look. "Oh, you meant friends."

"Duh!" I exclaimed.

"Carson."

"Carson, what?" I asked at the same time as a person behind me. I looked up to find the afore mentioned boy looking down at me. "Hi." We said at the same time again.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you two practiced that." Lin commented. I rolled my eyes as Carson sat next to me.

"So what about me?" Carson asked resting his arms on the desk.

"You have English, gym, and chorus with Skyla. You only have to suffer through French 1 on your own." This caused me to pout before I registered the classes I had with Carson.

"You're in chorus?" He nodded. "Is it good? Like what kinds of sight singing exercises do you do in class, songs you're learning, and breathing exercises."

Carson chuckled. "You sound like you had a voice coach when you were home-schooled." I giggled a bit just as the tardy bell rang and the announcements started. As Carson watched the tv, I watched him. He seemed nervous. Everything about him screamed it. He was clicking his pen, bouncing his leg, and wetting his lips.

I was just going to ask if he was alright when a hand landed on his right shoulder. I looked up to see a slightly familiar boy standing behind Carson. "Rahmir, my man! You meet Skyla?" Rahmir looked over at me and the reason he looked familiar came rushing to me. An image of a five year old boy with short dark brown hair and hazel eyes that were more blue than green came to mind. He was part of that group of boys on my first, first day.

"Hi, I'm Rahmir. Welcome to La Push Middle." I shook his offered hand watched as he sat next to Lin. "So what school are you coming from?"

"I'm home-schooled. Linden and I are family friends." I said as the bell rang. We got up and grabbed our books.

"I'm off to pre-algebra. See ya later." Lin stopped next to me as I watched Rahmir leave.

"He doesn't seem to remember me. That's good right?" I asked as Carson beckoned us from the door.

"Why?" Lin asked giving me a look.

"Later, when we get home."

* * *

Lin and I walked into her kitchen and grabbed a water bottle each. I took down a bag of Lays as I waited for Lin to start her questioning.

"So Rahmir. You remember him and he thinks you're the new girl. Problem?" I shook my head my mouth full of chips. "Right so why did you look for him during lunch and then look sad when he didn't show?"

"I consider him a friend."

"So there isn't any attraction going on there? No first crush?" I blushed a bit. "I knew it. I KNEW it! Aw, come here give me a hug!" I relented and wrapped my arms around the excited werewolf. "I can't believe my wittle Sky has her first crush. You're growing up so fast." I laughed as she wiped away invisible tears.

"You can't say a word of this ever again unless I bring it up directly."

"Yeah yeah." Lin dismissed with a hand wave.

"Linden, I serious! Try not to even think about it because Grandpa Edward might hear. I don't want anyone to know especially since he was one 'those' boys." Daddy still hadn't fully gotten over them being so mean to his baby girl. I knew that if Edward found out the first person he would tell would be Grandma Bella and then Aunt Alice would see and tell everyone else. I was lucky enough to get to go to public school now and not have wait until ninth grade.

"Sky, don't worry about. I would never tell your secret."


End file.
